Some known physiotherapy apparatuses present a table, similar to a stretcher, which has a displaceable part, for example for applying traction axially to the cervical and lumbar column of a patient.
There also exist specific apparatuses for the treatment of certain joints, such as the knee.
The known apparatuses nevertheless have the disadvantage of being rather unversatile, for they can be used only for some specific applications. This makes it difficult to amortize their cost, especially in the case of relatively small treatment facilities, which have to have a whole range of apparatuses of this type. Moreover, not all the mobilization movements are covered by the known apparatuses, and many of said movements have to be carried out manually. Another disadvantage associated with known apparatuses is the absence of reliable systems for controlling the force and the traction cycles which are applied to the patient, while also permitting adaptation to each specific case.
The above-mentioned apparatuses also have the disadvantage that it is not always possible to secure the parts of the patient's body in an optimum manner, and it can therefore occur that, for example, the traction is not limited to the joint to be treated.